


Nothing Left

by dsa_archivist



Category: Blade - All Media Types, due South
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-07
Updated: 2000-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray K has an encounter with Deacon Frost.





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

NC-17 m/m sex, foul mouthed RayK, graphic descriptions of a dead body, and various other naughty things.

A DS/Blade crossover. Weird, huh?

Not beta-ed.

Feedback is welcomed at

Disclaimer: I don't own the character. Don't sue me because the only thing of value I have is my 1971 Buick Riviera and you're not getting it :)

 

Nothing Left

by Meloncholyway

 

 

 

 

"Deacon."

"What?"

"Why ya gotta do shit like that in front of me? You know I..."

"As if you really cared. As if that girl meant one thing to you ."

"Well, Jesus. You didn't have to...ah, fuck. Why do you keep doing this?"

"Because I like it."

"You're a sick fuck." He gazed at the limp body. It was naked, drained of blood. Pale skin stretched tight over bones. She was too skinny. But Deacon liked women like that. Deacon liked men like that, too. Ray shivered. Someday it would be his body lying face down in an alley, Deacon's blood smeared lips hovering over his ear, millimeters from his skin, whispering the ancient words. He turned away and covered his face with thin hands. A moment later, he felt Deacon's breath on the back of his neck. Sharp teeth scraped his skin, ever so gently. Ray's heart pounded faster. Deacon was whispering to him. Hot breath transformed into words. 

"You like to watch, don't you."

Ray nodded silently. Deacon moved closer to him, not quite touching, but Ray could feel his heat. Could feel his arousal, and he liked it. Deacon spoke again, as if daring Ray to deny it.

"You like to watch me do it."

"Yeah...but not the end. I don't like what you do after."

"Why not?"

"Shit. I'm a cop. I'm a fucking cop. I'm supposed to stop sick fucks like you."

Deacon moved imperceptibly closer. His lips touched Ray's neck and that hard sexy voice caressed his skin.

"But you can't stop me. And you wouldn't, even if you could. You wouldn't want to stop me, 'cause then we couldn't do this..."

He slowly rubbed his erection against Ray's ass. Ray closed his eyes, trying to control his arousal. It was always like this with Deacon. Like drowning. Arousal rushed up over Ray's head like a wave...and he gave in to it like he always did. He felt dark inside. Deacon made him hate himself. Or maybe Deacon just made him realize what was already there. 

"You're going to do that to me someday," Ray nodded in the direction of the dead girl. "There's nothing left of her.........nothing left. You took everything from her. Her fucking blood, for chrissake."

Ray felt a bright flash of fear inside his head as Deacon slammed him up against the rough brick wall of the alley. Fear and pain as his head hit the wall, and pleasure as Deacon held him there with his body.

"I didn't take anything she didn't fucking *give* me. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I...........because I'm like her... I can't...." Ray was drowning again. Deacon's lips were on his neck and he couldn't fight the arousal; couldn't help but tip his head back and offer his throat to Deacon.

"You *are* like her. You just can't help but give it to me."

Deacon was dangerous now, sleek and dangerous as a big cat. And just as unpredictable. His teeth scraped Ray's neck again, not gently, now. Hard and dangerous. Ray was afraid. If Deacon broke the skin...

But he never broke the skin. Not yet, anyway. Sharp teeth scraping and nipping at his neck, just hard enough to hurt. Ray was melting into him. Each sharp bite sent a jolt of pain and pleasure through his body. He thought he should resist, but he was drowning, every part of his body and mind and soul wanted Deacon. He tipped his head back further, totally exposed and vulnerable.

"That's right," came a soft breathy whisper. "That's right, Ray. Give it to me." His whisper deepened to a low growl, and Ray was reminded again of a cat.

The strong, thin body pressed him up against the wall, and Ray raised a leg to wrap it around Deacon's. He felt Deacon's growl of approval against his neck as he offered himself to the man. He felt the hard bulge of the vampire's arousal against his own. He shifted slightly, allowing Deacon to press himself harder against Ray's cock. 

"Yeah, that's right. Do it, baby," Deacon moaned as he slowly thrust against Ray's body. Ray ran his hands lightly down Deacon's body, until he got to the top of his pants. He ran his finger around the inside of the waistband , and down, lower. His hand wrapped around Deacon's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. 

"Fuck, yeah." Deacon's teeth were on the sensitive area where Ray's neck met his shoulder. He bit harder, marking Ray as his own.

"You're mine," he growled. "I'll make you mine."

It hurt a lot, but Ray liked to hurt. It temporarily stilled the hurting inside. Ray was breathing harder now. The hard press of Deacon's arousal was slowly driving him toward the edge. Drowning him.

Deacon was thrusting harder now. Ray moaned helplessly as Deacon pressed him against the wall. He couldn't fight the matchless strength of the vampire. Not that he wanted to. His erection was a hot flame between his legs. Oh, God...he was so close. Deacon pressed him still harder against the wall and those dangerous teeth moved up to his ear.

"Give it to me," he snarled. Hot and bright and terrifying. "Now!"

Strong fingers ripped open his jeans and wrapped around his cock. Ray screamed and arched back . For a long, hot second, Deacon was stroking his cock, then Ray came, his dick pulsing and spilling on Deacon's hand.

"You're mine, Ray."

"I know." Ray was breathless and shaking. He watched as Deacon brought his hand to his mouth and licked the come off of it. He wanted to make Deacon come as hard as he had. He tried to tighten his grip on Deacon's cock, but the other man grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall above him. 

"Please...let me do it," he begged.

"Fuck you."

"...Deacon, please..."

"See that girl over there, Ray?"

Ray glanced over. "...Fuck..."

"That's gonna be you someday." He released Ray and stepped back suddenly. Ray fell bonelessly to the ground, his back against the wall. He looked up at Deacon.

"Why haven't you done it already?"

Deacon didn't answer, he just turned and walked down the long alley towards the street.

"Deacon."

The vampire looked back over his shoulder for a moment, and kept walking. At the end of the alley, his narrow body was perfectly silhouetted in the dim glow of a streetlight. He was the sexiest thing Ray had ever seen.

"Shit," Ray said to himself. He rested for a moment, then got up on shaky legs and walked to the end of the alley. He looked both ways down the street. Deacon was gone. Ray rubbed the aching spot on his neck where Deacon had bitten him. He checked his hand thoroughly for blood. There was none. Deacon was always careful. He pieced his jeans together the best he could, and started walking home.

 

 

 

finis

 

e-mail: 

homepage: http://www.geocities.com/meloncholyway/


End file.
